Drunken Love
by MiakA-SuckS
Summary: Chichiri didn't love him before that night of impulsive, drunken passion, but after...? Shame overwhelmed him. How could he have taken advantage of Tasuki like that? But is it really taking advantage if Tasuki wanted it too, despite his drunken state?


if i owned fy, would i be writing fanfics? no. i would be making episodes like this.

WARNINGS: tasuki shirtless, shonen ai, cursing, hot man love, sexual references ("though he did have a sore throat"), tasuki shirtless, possible slight OOCness (i tried to avoid that as best i could), monks who arent really monks, lying, tasuki shirtless, chichiri shirtless, mean cliffhangers, sake, chichiri not saying no da (which is a warning in of itself), tasuki being smartass and messing with chichiri's head by saying he can read minds which he CANT, tasuki being a smartass PERIOD, tasuki shirtless, usage of the japanese words "daijobu" (it's ok/it's fine) and "demo" (but), and lastly, (i bet you saw this coming.) tasuki shirtless.

"Oi, Chiri, whatcha mopin' about?" Tasuki eyed the man in question up and down, though he already knew the answer.

Chichiri looked up from staring at his hands. "Pardon?" He didn't bother with the 'no da'. He hadn't been happy enough for a 'no da' in almost six months' time.

"I _said_ whatcha over there mopin' about?" The bandit lifted his bottle of sake to his lips and took a small sip.

"Nothing..." He mumbled. "It's just...No, nevermind..."

Tasuki sighed and looked longingly at his sake, then set the nearly full glass on a nightstand near the armchair he was in.

"There. Look at whatcha made me do. I'm still sober and I put it down. Now, ya better tell me what's goin' on."

Chichiri's lone eye met his companion's, and the concern in the latter's was more than clear.

The monk turned his gaze towards his fingertips again, then, spoke, with some hesitation.

"It's been ten years. Ten years since I lost Koran, and ten years since I killed Hikou. And I don't feel one bit better."

"There's somethin' else, too." It was more of a statement than a question. Tasuki eyed his friend suspiciously. He could tell.

Chichiri refused to meet the golden orbs. There was so much he wanted to say, and looking Tasuki in the eye would do nothing but provoke it.

_Tasuki, I need to tell you something. I'm in love again, and I feel horribly guilty. I promised I'd never love anyone again after Koran, and I thought becoming a monk would enforce that, demo...demo..._

An image of the very person he had been travelling with for the past year flashed through his mind. Many images- Images of Tasuki.

Tasuki shirtless, Tasuki with a determined look in his eyes, Tasuki with a protective look, Tasuki shirtless, Tasuki with a fanged grin, Tasuki begging for help, Tasuki shirtless...

And then it hit...The memory of the night before...And his heart melted...

-----------------------FLASHBACK------------------------

Tasuki and Chichiri sat at the counter in a bar; Tasuki getting totally wasted and both laughing their asses off. Chichiri called over the barmaid and ordered another drink for Tasuki. Of course, monks can't drink.

"Ya know, this'll be your twenty-somethinth drink. It's gonna be mighty expensive."

"Not a problem!" Tasuki shouted loudly, patting his pocket. "We got us plenty of shit right here, and I mean gold shit!" He lowered his voice. "But this shit gotta last awhile...it's our bar-budget for the rest of the month...and so anythin' you'd want to lower the cost..." He winked and gave his lower body a small tap. "...Y' got it." The barmaid blushed and winked back, then strutted off to another customer.

Chichiri was astonished. "Tasuki-kun...you'd do _that_ with a _stranger _for _sake_?"

The man in question shrugged. "Depends on how hot she is. Then again, after 24 glasses they all start to look the same, don't they? Hey babe! One for each hand and then we're outta here!" The barmaid smirked, said something to the customer she was working with, and came back over with two more glasses of sake. "Thank you," Tasuki handed them to Chichiri for the time being, then leaned across the counter and planted one on the barmaid. After what HAD to have been two minutes of some serious open-mouth tongue-action, the monk jerked on his companion's sleeve and suggested they leave.

"Aww...c'mon, man! Ya didn't even let me git her _address_!" Tasuki complained as they walked out the door. After some walking and more drinking on Tasuki's part, they reached a large alleyway. "Whoah...wait...stop here. I gotta tell ya somthin'...

"Chichiri..." Tasuki looked into his friend's lone red eye and took a deep breath. He then spoke, with some hesitation. "I think you're the nicest, smartest, most handsome, most caring guy I've ever met."

"Oh Suzaku..." Chichiri muttered, then sighed. "Come on Tasuki." He grabbed the man's elbow. "You're drunk right now. Let's get you home...What are you looking at?"

Tasuki had tilted his head sideways and was staring at Chichiri, no sign of a drunken haze on his face whatsoever. "Nothin..."

He closed his eyes, and then...

Chichiri's all of a sudden felt the warmth of Tasuki's lips on his own, and it felt _good_. He hadn't been kissed in so long...

Tasuki slipped his arms around Chichiri's waist and slowly parted his lips, begging the cyan haired seishi to return the kiss. Without giving it any thought, Chichiri laced his arms around his friend's neck and, indeed, _did_ return the kiss, letting his tongue teasingly graze the tips of Tasuki's fangs. The bandit greeted this with enthusiasm, and shifted positions so as to nibble on Chichiri's earlobe affectionately.

"Oh God..." Chichiri moaned with pleasure, taking in the scent of the redhead.

"Think that feels good?" Tasuki whispered sensually, softly kissing the monk's jawbone, then moving down to his neck. "Just wait." He gently slid off the monk's shirt, laying a trail of sweet kisses all the way down his firm chest.

Chichiri's eye jerked open with realization as the bandit dropped to his knees and started to pull at his (Chichiri's) pants. "No no no..." The monk said, backing into the wall.

"Tasuki, come on, you're drunk. Don't do something you'll regret later-" Suddenly he froze. "Oh God...What if you wake up tomorrow and remember this?! Oh God...Our friendship! I mean, you're drunk, so you have a reason to be acting like this, but what about me?! Oh God...This was a mistake...The fumes from the bar must have messed with my head..."

Tasuki chuckled and looked Chichiri straight in the eye, now swaying ever so slightly. "Chichiri...I want to do this...daijobu...Besides, you're right. I'm drunk." His words were now slurred. "In fact, I'm wasted. I'll wake up tomorrow and won't remember any of this, so daijobu." Without waiting for a response, he crawled forward and removed the monk's pants and undergarments completely.

"But...But you don't just _forget_ something like this, wasted or not, Tasuki. S-Stop it!"

Tasuki sighed, looked up at the monk one more time, then stood up. He did nothing but stare into Chichiri's eyes, a frown creasing his forehead. He suddenly smirked and pushed himself full up against the other man's body.

"You know you _want_ it..." He whispered into the monk's ear, lightly stroking his (Chichiri's) member. "And I know I _want_ to..." He gently took Chichiri's hand and kissed each knuckle. "So just let it be. We can do this. Dai...Dai..." He looked Chichiri in the eyes again and his mind completely blanked.

"...Daijobu." The cyan haired seishi finished for him, then leaned in for another kiss.

Tasuki graciously accepted, and once again his arms made their way around his friend's waist, and once again he dropped to his knees...

-----------------------END FLASHBACK-----------------------

Chichiri, sitting on his bed, was blushing fiercly at the mental recall of this memory. It had felt so good at the time...How could he possibly feel this bad now?

Tasuki, as he had hypothesized, had seemingly woken up with no recollection of the previous night whatsoever -though he did have a sore throat-, much to the monk's relief. And confusion. How could you just _forget_ something like that?! Tasuki had...Tasuki had...!

_Oh well, better that he doesn't remember, I suppose._

"Hey Chiri, wanna know somethin'?" Tasuki's smooth voice released Chichiri from his daze, and he turned to see what the other man had to say. "I can read minds."

Chichiri felt his eye snap open and knew that his face was filled with horror. The bandit burst out laughing. "Just messin', bud. But, when I ask what's wrong, the polite thing to do is answer, not just stare off into space like you expect me to understand. Alright?" He grinned. "So, what's up?"

The cyan haired seishi chose his words carefully. "Tasuki...do...do you know what happened last night?"

The man in question cocked an eyebrow and stared at his friend inquiringly. "No...Why? Is there something I should know?" Chichiri studied his face for hints of a lie, but all he could read was curiosity. So either Tasuki was a great actor, or, like he had promised, he had been completely wasted and didn't remember anything. If the latter was the case, he'd just blown it.

Chichiri gulped. "Er...No. So you don't remember..." He suddenly got an idea. _I can still save this. I can still save this friendship!_

"Remember...What?" The bandit asked.

"Remember the talk we had last night. Where I...I kinda...confessed...something to you."

Tasuki grinned with amusement. "Oh? No, I don't, actually. Mind telling me again?"

Chichiri tried to force down a smile. It was going to work. Tasuki didn't remember anything, and Chichiri could give him a false memory and save everything.

He tried to look as sad as he could, then spoke, with some hesitation.

"I...I miss her so much. I still...love her, Tasuki," He half-lied. It was the truth, but that wasn't the problem.

The bandit's face clouded over. He stood up. "Goddammit, Chichiri!" He all but screamed, making the man in question jump. "It's been ten fuckin' years! You should be over her, for the most part! I mean," He lowered his voice to a shaky near-whisper. "I thought...I thought..." His eyes began to water. After a short silence, he stood up straight and looked his friend in the eye. "Ya wanna know somethin' else, 'Chiri?"

He walked across the room and yanked Chichiri off the bed by the shoulders, pinned him against the wall, and kissed him. Just like he had the previous night, he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and slowly parted his lips. A tear scrolled down Chichiri's cheek as he wrapped his arms around the bandit's neck in reply and deepened the kiss, slightly inserting his tongue once more. They pulled apart after a while, and Tasuki looked Chichiri in the eye again.

"Chichiri, I wasn't drunk."

The monk looked at the firey seishi in confusion. "But, I saw you drinking. You had like 30."

He shook his head vigorously. "No. Well, yeah, but no, I wasn't drunk. It takes a lot more than that to get me drunk...a LOT more." He pulled the cyan haired seishi into his perfect body and squeezed him tightly. "I'm sorry I lied. I didn't want you to feel bad. I do remember everything, and I don't regret any of it. I meant what I said. You _are_ the nicest, smartest, most handsome, most caring guy I've ever met. And...I love you." _I'll miss you, Chiri._

Chichiri felt a sudden slight wave of depression course through him, but he shook it off. With a warm smile, the monk rested his head on the younger man's chest.

"Wo Ai Ni...no da."

Tasuki just held him tighter, thanking Suzaku for at least the little time with Chichiri he had left.

**oooh...where does tasuki haveta go??? guess we'll haveta find out now, wont we??? but if nobody cares about the story i wont continue. **

**i'd like to thank my bestest cyberbuddy DPFYLUVR for being my beta reader. thanks shel!**


End file.
